1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connecting mechanisms, and more particularly to a connecting mechanism being used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a mobile phone, generally includes a main body and a cover with a display. The cover is pivotally coupled to the main body by a conventional hinge such that the display can rotate with respect to the main body. However, when the conventional hinge is for an electronic device with two displays, the movements of the displays of the electronic device are limited to the movement of the conventional hinge.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.